


No Good at Saying Goodbye

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [84]
Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: When Connor leaves Gaffney and Chicago, he leaves behind a letter for a friend.
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [84]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Kudos: 2





	No Good at Saying Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Chicago Med  
Title: No Good at Saying Goodbye   
Characters: Natalie Manning   
Pairing: None   
Rating/Warnings: PG.   
Summary: When Connor leaves Gaffney and Chicago, he leaves behind a letter for a friend.   
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks.   
Disclaimer: Dick Wolf and Matt Olmstead own this show and these characters. I don’t own anything you recognize. I make no money for writing this story.   
Words: 186 without title and ending.   
  
Word to use: Letter   
  
PUtP # 84: No Good at Saying Goodbye

Natalie got home from work that night and did her usual routine. She parked, got out and checked the mail. Then, she brought it inside, locked up, and had dinner.

The mail was on the table as she made her food and when it finished cooking, she sat down with a bottle of water. While she ate, something in her pile of mail caught her attention.

There was a letter from Connor. A confused look came to Natalie’s face and she reached out and picked it up. She set her food down, opened it and started to read.

_Natalie, there’s so many things I want to say. Things I wish were different. I’m writing this because I’m no good at saying goodbye. I wanted you to know that I felt closer to you than anyone else in Chicago. You were a good friend to me and that means everything. Hopefully we can stay in touch. I’ve included my number at the bottom. Don’t be a stranger._

_~Connor~_

Natalie smiled at the letter and once she finished reading, resumed eating, and made plans to keep in touch.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks.


End file.
